


If Only The Nickname Stuck

by lagunasfaeries



Series: Melusina Kresnik Learns To Be Human [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, not much to say I just wanted some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lagunasfaeries/pseuds/lagunasfaeries
Summary: Nicknames are something so overbearingly human- but maybe Thancred deserves one all the same.
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters
Series: Melusina Kresnik Learns To Be Human [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540750
Kudos: 6





	If Only The Nickname Stuck

It was a night with no moon, like any other. Countless nights like these had taken place, and yet, Thancred found it almost impossible to sleep. It had been so awfully hot lately, as one could expect in the desert; not that his recent… activities helped that. He stared, for a moment, at the shelf full of stuffed animals across the room, the bright colors looking a bit out of place compared to the rest of the room, but oh, did Melusina love them- she affectionately called them "squishies" and held them tight when she was upset. Thancred could have surmised that last part without her saying so; more than half the poor things were bleeding stuffing from being handled too roughly. As visible a testament as any that his girlfriend was almost always upset about _something._

But not now. 

No, now she slept peacefully, that particular glow upon her face that seemed to always be present after a successful orgasm, thought Thancred- all too proud to now be the cause- and her hair, messy as it was, had strewn all over her pillow from her tossing and turning. Thancred had spent many a night in Melusina's bed, and knew that was just how she usually slept, but it was also nice to see those moments when she finally became still. He could practically feel the serenity radiating from her. 

And so… maybe it'd be a good idea for him to at least try to sleep as well, he yawned as he repositioned himself into a more comfortable sleeping arrangement. He had just found the optimal position, when it was ruined by an arm sliding under his side. 

"Melusina," he complained. 

"It's cold," she mumbled, half-asleep. 

"You have all the sheets. And how are you cold? The heat here is notoriously dreadful year-round." 

"It's cold for Thanalan standards," Melusina amended her previous statement. 

"Do you know what I think?" asked Thancred. "I think you're looking for an excuse to cuddle."

Looking down, he saw one of Melusina's green eyes open, as she smiled. So he hadn't been entirely wrong. 

As she snuggled close to Thancred's chest, he smiled down at her, glad that she felt comfortable getting this close to him. When they'd first met, she'd been so distrustful of humans that she wouldn't even let him shake her hand. 

"Mm, you're so warm, Thanny~"

Time seemed to freeze when the two looked at one another. Whereas Thancred was surprised, Melusina's face progressively got more and more red. 

"I'm sorry! I won't call you that! I was just… I don't know what I was thinking. Please forget it, okay?"

In her embarrassment she refused to look back up at Thancred, and became much more quiet. He found the whole scene confusing, but endearing in a way as well. Nicknames were a concept that Melusina didn't quite grasp yet- calling her anything but her name always earned the nicknamer a perplexed stare from her- so for her to attempt to use one, it not only showed how far she had progressed in getting used to society, but just how comfortable and close she was getting to Thancred. 

"I don't… hate it," he said, in regards to the nickname she'd bestowed upon him. 

When there was no answer, Thancred discovered Melusina had already fallen back asleep. He smirked, wondering if she'd remember what had just happened when she woke up for the day.

**Author's Note:**

> On Twitter, I have an entire thread of headcanons and other things about Melusina; this fic came to pass because of this one: https://twitter.com/serpentinesisi/status/1200730659565842433?s=21


End file.
